We're just a shadow of what we used to be
by Steph Lovegood Black
Summary: "Si pedir disculpas es dificil, que sean aceptadas lo es mucho más". En el funeral de Bellatrix, Narcissa recibe la inesperada visita de Andromeda. Porque, pasase lo que pasase, siempre serían las hermanas Blaks. Y siempre serían tres.


**We're just a shadow of what we used to be… **

_**(Somos solo una sombra de lo que solíamos ser…)**_

_THE BLACK SISTERS_

Era de noche, una noche tan oscura y silenciosa como la mujer que ahora se encontraba muerta en el ataúd. Muchos, incluso, se dice, temen mencionar su nombre. Otros, solo de oírlo, sienten hervir la sangre. Otros –pocos, esta vez- lloran al oír su nombre y recordar su muerte.

Una asesina. Bellatrix Lestrange.

Era une ceremonia privada, a la que, de todas formas, no hubiese asistido nadie más. Su hermana Narcissa derramaba lágrimas, mas no podía evitar pensar lo justo –pero doliente - de su muerte.

Al mirar su rostro pálido, de gruesos parpados, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al ver la diabólica sonrisa que aún conservaba congelada en su rostro. Siniestra. Perversa.

―¿Ay, querida Bella, en qué te habías convertido?_** ―**_susurró Narcissa, con la suave brisa agitando su cabello dorado. Lloraba.

―En un monstruo_** ―**_contestó una voz dura y despectiva a sus espaldas. Narcissa se sobresaltó; no esperaba a nadie.

Un rostro altivo y elegante, con largos cabellos castaños, surgió de la oscuridad, apenas iluminado por la titilante luz de una vela. Se podía apreciar que guardaba un gran parecido con la mujer muerta, y uno menos notorio con Narcissa. Esta, al reconocerla, tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos para estar segura de no estar soñando.

Pero era verdad: Andromeda Tonks se encontraba frente a ella después de más de veinte años sin hablarse.

―Andy…_**―**_murmuró, y la voz se le quebró_**―**_. No creí que fueses a querer venir…

―Aún no sé si quiero estar aquí, Narcissa _**―**_replicó Andromeda, pero avanzó hasta el lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte de Bellatrix, y con un golpe de varita –desquitarte, furioso- dejó caer une hermosa flor_**―**_. Las rosas negras siempre fueron sus favoritas.

―Cierto_** ―**_balbució_**―**_. No quiero echarte, Andromeda, pero, ¿a qué has venido? ¿A despedirte de nuestra hermana...? ¿A verme?

―Vine a asegurarme que el cadáver de la persona que mató a mi hija quede bien sepultado bajo tierra, y que esos ojos malditos no vean más la luz_** ―**_ escupió Andromeda, con un odio, frialdad y tristeza escalofriantes.

―¡Estás hablando de tu hermana, Andy! ¡De la persona con la que compartiste tu infancia! ¡De _nuestra_ Bella!_** ―**_sollozó horrorizada.

―¡No, Cissy!_** ―**_negó con vehemencia, y a Narcissa no se le pasó que volvía a llamarla por su apodo, como cuando eran niñas. Posiblemente se le escapó, culpa de la costumbre –o de lo que había sido la costumbre mucho tiempo atrás_**-**_. Estoy hablando de la persona que me despreció, que no hizo nada para que no me quemaran del árbol genealógico de los Black, que se convirtió en Mortífaga, que mató y torturó, y ante todo… ¡Estoy hablando de la asesina de mi hija!

―Yo… Lo siento mucho, hubiese deseado que Nymphadora y tu esposo sobrevivieran. Lo siento, de verdad _**―**_explicó Cissy vacilante. El rostro de Andromeda se relajó un segundo, pero enseguida volvió a su gelidez inicial. Una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su rostro al recordar a su hija y a su marido.

― Mientes. Odiabas a Ted por ser hijo de muggles, y nunca conociste a Nymphadora. No te importaban; no lo sientes _**―**_discrepó Andromeda, aunque no se lo recriminaba. Era una afirmación, la constatación de un hecho.

― ¡Odiaba a Tonks porque me alejó de ti!_** ―**_le contradijo Narcissa_**―. **_No lo entiendes. Andy, quiero que lo sepas: te extrañé. Debería haber ido a verte, o haberte dado noticias nuestras, o… pero, no podía. Yo quería…

―No había ninguna razón para que tú pisases mi casa después de la noche en que dejé a los Black. Las dos lo sabíamos, Narcissa_**―**_alegó Andromeda, suspirando con tristeza.

―Tú no lo entiendes, Andromeda_**―**_se resignó la rubia, apenada_**―. **_Nunca supiste darte cuenta de cuánto te admiraba, cuánto te quería… Un día eras mi hermana, pero al siguiente, eras una supuesta enemiga y traidora a la sangre. ¡Te perdí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Andy!

―Tus padres me hicieron…_**―**_empezó a explicar la mujer de cabellos castaños, pero fue interrumpida por Narcissa:

― _Nuestros_ padres…, Andy. Eran también tus padres, no solo de Bella y míos.

―_Fueron_ mis padres_** ―**_ remarcó, alejándose de ataúd de Bellatrix_**―. **_ Dejaron de serlo en el momento en que decidieron ponerme entre la espada y la pared para darme a elegir entre ustedes y Ted. ¡Eran mi familia; mis padres! ¿No deberían haberme apoyado, aunque no estuviesen de acuerdo con mi decisión? ¡Pero no! ¡Oh, no, claro que no! ¡Ellos _(ustedes)_ eran los Black y si alguien se oponía a sus ideales de grandeza, simplemente lo apartaban bien lejos para que nadie se enterara! ¡Sin importar quién fuera!

―Ellos… no querían que te fueras. Te esperamos, Andy, esperamos que volvieras… ¡Pero nunca volviste! _**―**_le recriminó Cissy, aunque su mirada imploraba ser disculpada.

―Fueron bien claros, Narcissa: o Ted, o ustedes. Yo elegí y no me arrepiento. ¿Dices que nunca _volví_? ¡Ustedes nunca fueron a buscarme para traerme de regreso! Nadie. ¿Crees que yo no esperaba una carta que me diera la opción de volver sin cambiar las cosas, o recibir noticias vuestras? Y tú, Narcissa… ¡Tú me veías todos los días en Hogwarts! Si querías hablarme, podías. Si querías disculparte, podías. Y, si tanto me extrañaste, ¡podrías haberte ido conmigo!

―Yo nunca fui valiente como tú, Andromeda. Nunca supe oponerme a lo que no creía cierto o rebelarme o… irme de casa. Siempre los obedecí, a padre y a madre. No podía oponerme a ellos, y mucho menos irme _**―**_negó Narcissa. Necesitaba explicarse, necesitaba que ella entendiese y la comprendiese.

―No lo entiendo, Narcissa. ¿Me odiaste todos estos años y ahora me suplicas por perdón...? Dices que necesitabas verme, que _querías_ verme… ¿pero no te dignaste a visitarme cuando me casé o cuando mi hija nació? ¡Deja de inventarte cosas, Narcisa _Malfoy_!

Narcissa nunca había oído su apellido –porque si bien ella nunca dejaría de ser una Black era una Malfoy por excelencia- con tanto odio. Ni siquiera cuando Bella le hablaba a su marido al cual –no era secreto- odiaba. O cuando Potter le hablaba a su Draco, su niño. Nunca. Y dolía. (_Y dolía más saber que iba dirigido a ella, y peor aún, que lo merecía._)

―¡Nunca te he odiado! Eres mi hermana… _**―**_suplicó, con una mirada horrorizada. Necesitaba oír que era perdonada.

―Esa no es una razón. Bellatrix era mi hermana, y yo la odio. Y estuve años pensando si también debería odiarte a ti, así que…_**―**_la contradijo, y no pudo evitar –porque necesitaba que Narcissa lo notara- que el sarcasmo se colase en su voz.

Cissy comenzó a derramar lágrimas y sollozar con más fuerza. _(Esas lágrimas perladas que Andy tantas veces había secado de niñas.) _

―¡No! ¡NO! _¡No!_ ¡No me odies, no me odies…! Por favor…, por favor… ¡Andromeda…!_ Mi_ Andy…

―No te odio, Narcissa. Nunca he podido odiarte…_**―**_le dijo sinceramente, con pesadumbre-. Pero tampoco puedo perdonarte. Solo el tiempo hará que las cosas cambien, Cissy.

Andrómeda sonrió tristemente, y avanzó con elegancia hacia ella. _Casi_ con cariño, le besó la frente. (_Tal como cuando eran niñas y Cissy lloraba porque Bella la asustaba en esas noches de tormenta en la Mansión Black._) Y luego, tras mirar duramente el cadáver de Lestrange, desapareció en las sombras.

Narcissa cerró los ojos y suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y adoptar esa postura de mente fría que fingía siempre ante visitas importantes. Si bien durante mucho tiempo le había dedicado un pensamiento a Andromeda cada mañana, hasta ahora, jamás se había planteado que fuese ella misma que podía tener la culpa de todo. No. Ella, egoísta y malcriada, había encontrado mucho más fácil poder culpar a su hermana, que había sido la que se había ido dejando de lado su familia para ir a casarse con un estúpido sangre sucia. Y ahora, maldita sea, recién ahora, se daba cuenta de que las cosas no habían sido así. Andromeda había huido de sus padres como cualquier jovencita enamorada, y había roto todas las reglas, superado todos los obstáculos por el chico que amaba. Y ellos _(ella)_, que decían ser su familia –o lo habían dicho en un pasado lejano- en vez de salir a buscarle y pedirle que vuelva, le habían echado y renegado.

Y después estaba Bellatrix, su Bella. Esa que durante mucho tiempo había sido su única hermana. Y aunque ahora la hubiese perdido, había vuelto Andy.

Porque, pasase lo que pasase, siempre serían las hermanas Black. Y siempre serían tres.

* * *

N/A: Espero que les haya gustado. Les invito a pasarse por mi fic Out of Time to Decide, que también es sobre Andrómeda. Y, también, a dejarm eun review. Besos, Steph.


End file.
